cinderella_phenomenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waltz
'Waltz Cresswell '''is a love interest to the main heroine Lucette. He is considered to be the last route to play within the game. Even though he has a childish appearance due to his curse, he is 22 years old. It was revealed his birthday is on July 3rd.Twitter post by Dicesuki Appearance Normal In his un-cursed version Waltz takes the appearance of an almost traveler like appearance. He has a slim but well built body and his hair is generally messy and they are touching his shoulders. Cursed In his cursed form, Waltz takes the exactly same appearance but in the version of a young child since he has the curse 'Neverland'. Both Regardless of age, Waltz is depicted as a traveler. He has messy black hair and large red eyes. His left ear has a large gold earring shaped like a cross or star. His shirt is a white tunic with three vertical seams on the left side with dark gray edges. The collar is slightly open but secured loosely with black leather laces. Over his black pants, which have diamond motifs all on the leg, Waltz has a maroon piece of fabric held in place by a belt that flared to about the knee. His also has diamond motifs boots up to his leg. He wears three layered necklaces with a cross/star motif on the longest chain and gold bracelets on each wrist. When using magic, he wears short black gloves. Personality Waltz is a generally free hearted and kind spirit and really cares for Lucette as stated by himself that he was intentionally gloomy during his training days with Hildyr, but Lucette was like a shining star to him hence giving her the nickname, 'My Little Star.' He cares for any one in dire need for help and likes to entertain children through his stories, puppet shows and playing hide and seek with them. Curse Waltz has the Fairy Tale Curse of '''Neverland '''and generally the specifics are that he is to stay as the appearance of a child although he still ages. In order to rid himself of his curse, he must find and open a family heirloom called "Neverland" with a key called "Tinkerbell." Fairy Tale References Waltz' nickname for Lucette, "Little Star", is a nod to the entrance to Neverland, "Second Star to the Right and Straight on Till Morning" Waltz' attire is similar to a traveler. This makes him look like he belongs in a caravan and be a "lost boy" Lucette kisses Waltz on instinct after he consoles her of darker times. in ''Peter Pan, Wendy Darling declares she'll give Peter a kiss when he agrees to take her to Neverland without fear of growing up. If the bad ending to Waltz is complete, a picture of a hook is seen with the 'BAD END' title. This is a reference to Peter Pan's worst enemy, Captain Hook. When the Crystallum Bearers die, all that remains is sparkling dust. This is perhaps a reference to "pixie dust" which allows believers the gift of flight. Waltz creates his puppets by sewing. In Peter Pan, Wendy sews Peter's lost shadow to his feet. Trivia * He got teased about his red eyes as a kid.Twitter post by Dicesuki * He loves the simple joys of life (sunny days and smiles). Twitter post by Dicesuki * He blushes when receiving compliments. Twitter post by Dicesuki * He loves candied apples.Twitter post by Dicesuki References Category:Cursed Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Marchen Category:Character Category:Route